


On Sunday

by lindaljc



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Death of minor character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindaljc/pseuds/lindaljc
Summary: Everything I've tried to write as a summary would spoil it. It's short but be warned, it's not a happy story. There is a warning at the end, but as I said, I think it would spoil it, and it's not about Jim or Blair.





	On Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been looking back at some of my very early stories, written for the television show The Sentinel. I've decided to post a few of them here. If you're not a fan of the show I will still be writing and posting stories for Stargate Atlantis. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters, places, and objects from The Sentinel belong to Pet Fly Productions, UPN, Paramount and the SciFi Channel. No money is being made. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> This story was written by lindaljc with the love of the show in mind.

...

The phone rang and Jim answered, “Ellison.”

“Jimmy. I - I glad you're home.”

“Dad? Is something wrong?”

William sighed and was easily heard by his sentinel son. “No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering ... well, if you'd had a good day.”

Jim hesitated briefly, not knowing where his father was headed. “It was a good day. Blair and I were just going to sit down to dinner.” He waved off Sandburg's frantic gestures. “Is there something you wanted, Dad?”

William seemed to gather his courage because he asked, “I was hoping you'd join me for Sunday dinner. Please, Jimmy. I'm ... asking ... because I think we need to talk. If you'd like to bring Mr. Sandburg, that would be fine, but I would like the opportunity to talk to you alone some time. Clear the air a little.”

Jim clenched his eyes shut and tilted his head ceilingward. He barely stifled his own deep sigh, “I don't know, Dad. This Sunday is short notice. Maybe I can make it later this month. Why don't I call you?” Blair had stopped his gestures and now just looked sad, maybe even wistful. “Look, maybe the Sunday after. Is that okay?”

Jim felt like a heel, and then was angry at his own feelings when his father agreed with relief. Sunday after next with Dad. Great! Well at least Sandburg looked happy.

...

The Sunday after next came and went as did a major case involving drug smuggling. Dad understood when Jim called.

The next Sunday was a missing child and a clock counting down. They found her in time, and Dad understood when Jim called.

The next Sunday both Jim and Blair were in the ER after a car chase gone bad. It wasn't serious. Dad wanted to come but Jim said they'd be released later that evening, and they'd head home and recuperate.

...

The next Sunday was gray, and a cold drizzle fell. Simon and the others had already left. Sally Wong and her sister had also left to greet mourners at the wake.

Blair stood close to Jim's side, and Steven stood on the other side of the grave. They were too far apart in many ways to comfort each other. What was there to say? Wasn't it too late?

...

finis

**Author's Note:**

> Death of Minor Character


End file.
